


Trickster

by Nowkear



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Caroline Forbes - Freeform, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Elena Gilbert - Freeform, F/M, Gay, Gay Original Character, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, diaries, gay Stefan Salvatore, gaytvd, jeremy gilbert - Freeform, matt donovan - Freeform, the, the vampire diaries - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowkear/pseuds/Nowkear
Summary: On the verge of what he can only describe as "an unknown change", 17-year-old Sora Forrester of Mystic Falls becomes interested in a new boy to town.





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first time writing all of this out and I haven't quite mastered switching from perspective to perspective.

**_s1:e1_ **

**[Sora Forrester’s Bedroom, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 6:47 AM]**

**SORA:** _(voiceover)_ Mystic Falls is my home. It’s not where I want to live forever, but it’s where I feel the most a ease _(Sora pulls the covers off of his face, letting the sunlight trickle through the windows and onto his face. He lays in bed, motionless as he looks around the pale blue walls of his bedroom.)_ It takes a certain taste to appreciate the small things about this town. _(He rises out of bed and walks over to the mirror.)(Dressed in a pair of tight-fitting boxers and socks that go up to his mid-calf)_ The people with their small minds, the town square with it’s small business… and me, Sora Forrester, with my small dreams of leaving. _(He sighs as he moves out of the room, a light flipping on. He starts the shower, stripping of his clothes. He spares a small look in the bathroom mirror before he climbs into the shower)_ I find myself looking at my reflection a lot more often than I used to. I keep feeling like a change has come over me. It threatens to make my small dreams into something much bigger.  Like a second coming of a hellish puberty.

I hope my voice doesn’t start cracking again.

 **SORA:** _(runs down the stairs, his hair still moist from his shower, but now groomed, stopping to look at note on the end table by the front door)(reading)_ Had to work early, good luck at school. Bonnie picking you up. Love, Mom. _(He shakes his head, placing the note back down as he walks into the kitchen)_

**_***_ **

**BONNIE:** So my Grams keeps telling me I’m psychic! Apparently our ancestors are from Salem or something, which isn’t like, a big deal, but she is going on and on about it and it’s like, jeez put this lady in a home already you know? But-

 **SORA:** _(from the backseat)_ You did predict Obama though. _(He takes a bite out of an apple he is carrying and looks at the window, staring at his reflection)_

 **BONNIE:** _(excitedly)_ Exactly! And I predicted Heath Ledger! And I still think Florida will break off into small little resort islands! _(she looks at both Elena and Sora, before sighing)_ Hello! Back in the car!

 **ELENA:** I’m sorry, I did it again.

 **SORA:** I think it’s getting infectious. _(takes another bite of his apple)_

 **ELENA:** You were saying that-

 **BONNIE:** That I’m psychic now!

 **ELENA:** _(playfully)_ Alright then predict something!

 **BONNIE:** _(develops a thoughtful look)_ I predict…

 **SORA:** _(calmly)_ Bird… _(An object smacks into the windshield, causing Bonnie to slam the brakes and send the car skidding in a full circle)(Sora tips over, coming to rest on the seat sideways)_ Next time I’m driving us to school. Bonnie can’t be trusted.

 **BONNIE:** _(worriedly)_ I’m so sorry Elena! It was like a bird or something, it came from nowhere!

 **ELENA:** I’m fine. _(Sora and Bonnie both hold faces of disbelief)_ I promise. I’m not going to be the girl that’s afraid of cars for the rest of her life.

 **SORA:** _(spooky voice)_ I predict Bonnie is no longer allowed to drive us to schOoOoOoOol!

**_***_ **

**[Mystic Falls High School, Mystic Falls Virginia, 8:05 AM]**

**BONNIE:** Major lack of male real estate this year.

 **SORA:** Ouch.

 **BONNIE:** _(playfully smacks his arm)_ You know what I mean. And check out the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks like, can I still say “tranny mess”?

 **ELENA:** No I think that’s out!

 **BONNIE:** **_(_ ** _looks over Sora’s shoulder)_ You’re friend is staring.

_(Sora and Elena turn to look at Matt, who is staring at them all.)_

**ELENA:** _(raises a hand in a fragile wave, which is not reciprocated)_ He hates me.

 **SORA:** That’s not hate. That’s “We dated and you dumped me but I’m still pining over you”. I’ll talk to him about it. He’s probably blasting “Air Supply”.

 **BONNIE:** That sounds oddly accurate.

 **CAROLINE:** _(rushes up, quickly hugging Elena)_ Oh my god Elena how are you?

 **ELENA:** I’m fine Caroline.

 **CAROLINE:** _(turns to look at Bonnie and Sora)(in the same tone)_ How is she, is she good?

 **SORA:** _(purses his lips ands points at Elena)(loudly whispers)_ She can hear you.

 **ELENA:** I’m fine, Caroline, I promise.

 **CAROLINE:** _(Caroline embraces Elena again, reaching another hand up to pinch Sora’s cheeks)_ Ok good! I’ll talk to you all later? _(All three nod, and watch as Caroline walks off. Bonnie and Sora turn to look at Elena, both suppressing smiles)_

 **ELENA:** No comment. I’m not gonna say anything.

_(All three continue down the hallway until they come to a stop in front of the office.)_

**BONNIE:** Whoa, who is this?

 **ELENA:** All I see is a back.

 **BONNIE:** A hot back.

 **SORA:** You need to get out more if back’s are what you find attractive now.

 **BONNIE:** Don’t you have anywhere else to be right now? A class on the opposite side of campus maybe?

 **SORA:** _(holds up paper schedule triumphantly)_ Tanner actually! I get to torment you for the next hour to come!

 **BONNIE:** _(shakes head and looks at the male)_ I’m guessing Seattle, and he plays the guitar.

 **ELENA:** You are really going to play out this psychic thing.

 **SORA:** You mind digging up the lottery numbers for me in the midst of all your visions?

 **BONNIE:** If you bring me coffee when you pick me up in the morning I’ll consider it.

 **SORA:** Eh, I’ll take my chances, that’s too much responsibility.

 **ELENA:** _(notices Jeremy)_ I’ll be right back. _(she storms off)_

 **SORA:** I’m gonna go find a good seat in Tanner’s. Last year he put me in the front and it was my own layer of hell.

 **BONNIE:** _(not looking away from the handsome back, who seems to be dealing with a problem with his records)_ Save me one.

 **SORA:** _(shakes his head as he walks off, only to bump into Jeremy, his schedule falling.)_ Always a pleasure Jeremy. _(Jeremy says nothing and walks off. Sora purses his lips and bends over to pick up his schedule. He looks over it realizing Mr.Tanner is located in the opposite direction. He turns around and bumps into another figure.)_ I’m sorry! Wrecking ball coming through apparently.

 **STEFAN:** It’s fine. Uh, the men’s room?

 **SORA:** _(points behind him, where Elena is currently exiting.)_ Or… it’s not? Elena what are you-

 **ELENA:** It’s a long story. Let’s just…

 **SORA:** Right. _(turns to look at Stefan, who is staring at Elena)_ Um… yeah.

 **STEFAN:** Apologies again.

_(Sora nods one last time, before gesturing for Elena to follow. The two gather with Bonnie as they head to class)_

_(Sora gets a seat near the back, positioned between Stefan and Matt, with Bonnie next to him. During class he continues to stare out of the window, though instead of looking at his reflection he continues to stare at Stefan’s)_

**_***_ **

**[Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 3:56 PM]**

_(Vicki approaches a table where Sora, Matt and Tyler all sit, placing a plate of food in front of Matt)_

**MATT:** Thanks Vick.

 **VICKI:** _(seductively to Tyler)_ Do you need another refill?

 **SORA:** _(holds his cup out)_ I do slave. _(Vicki flips him off but takes his cup. He blows a kiss)_

 **TYLER:** I would love one. _(Vicki smiles and takes his cup before walking off)_

 **MATT:** Please tell me you’re not hooking up with my sister.

 **SORA:** _(quickly, stealing a fry from Matt’s plate)_ As your lawyer, I advise against answering that question.

 **TYLER:** _(chuckles)_ I’m not hooking up with your sister.

 **MATT:** You guys are such dicks. _(slaps a second fry out of  Sora’s hand)_

 **SORA:** _(pouting, rubbing his hand)_ I hope he deflowers your sister.

 **CAROLINE:** _(approaches table)_ You  guys ordered already?

 **SORA:** I was waiting for you guys.

 **CAROLINE:** Ever the gentleman, however as you may have heard, I am already betrothed to Stefan.

 **TYLER:** _(rises)_ I’m gonna go rack up the balls.

 **SORA:** I’m gonna pee. _(he rises and walks off towards the bathroom, when he gets into the bathroom, he glances at the mirror and comes to a stop, freezing as he realizes that his reflection that is staring back at him is not his reflection. The thing that stares at him appears to have a traditional japanese fox mask on. A large 10 petal flower appears behind him. The longer he stares he can hear the word “Tengoku” being repeated by many voices all at once. A toilet flushes and Sora blinks. He looks around and realizes that he has been in the bathroom for an alarming amount of time. Rushing out he makes sure to avoid looking at any more mirrors. When he returns he finds that Matt has disappeared and Caroline has set up at a table with Bonnie, Elena and Stefan]_

 **CAROLINE:** Jeez, where did you disappear to? Matt said he went to go find you but you weren’t in the bathroom.

 **SORA:** _(confused)_ I was… Nevermind. _(reaches a hand out to Stefan)_ Sora Forrester.

 **STEFAN:** Stefan Salvatore. _(he takes Sora’s hand. Both smile at each other, holding the other’s a bit longer than they should. Caroline clears her throat and the two seperate their hands, chuckling nervously.)_ Nice to meet you again.

 **SORA:** Bathrooms appear to be the main theme today. _(chuckles)_ So did you just move back into town or… _(he pulls a chair up next to Bonnie, taking a seat.)_

 **STEFAN:** Yeah, I moved  away when I was young, and now I live with my uncle now.

 **ELENA:** Siblings?

 **STEFAN:** None that I talk to.

 **SORA:** Sibling rivalry?

 **STEFAN:** How do you mean?

 **SORA:** Well you just said that you don’t talk to your siblings. _(He now seems confused)_ Unless I totally misinterpreted that.

 **STEFAN:** Me and my brother haven’t spoken in years.

 **CAROLINE:** So Stefan! If you’re new to town that means you don’t know about the party tomorrow!

 **BONNIE:** It’s a Back-to-school thing at the falls.

 **SORA:** Big fun, lots of underage drinking, and a pretty view of the falls that could drown you if you fell in whilst inebriated.

 **BONNIE:** Look at you using big words!

 **SORA:** _(sticks a fry in mouth)_ SAT Prep homie.

 **STEFAN:** _(Everyone chuckles) (to Elena)_ Are you going to be there? _(his eyes dart to Sora, who is focused on stealing a drink from Bonnie’s cup.)_

 **BONNIE:** _(snatches cup out of Sora’s hands)_ Of course she is!

 **CAROLINE:** _(has noticed Stefan’s interest in Elena)(turns to Sora)_ So, you promise not to ditch us this time around?

 **SORA:** Drunk me makes no promises.

 **BONNIE:** Well maybe this time you could actually try to stay at the falls?

 **ELENA:** _(to Stefan)_ Last year Sora walked all the way from the falls home.

 **STEFAN:** Drunk you has the tendency to walk?

 **SORA:** I was really hungry.

 **CAROLINE:** We found him at home, pretty much smothered in leftover Chinese takeout.

 **SORA:** _(nods)_ I _really_ wanted Orange Chicken. _(everyone chuckles)_

**_***_ **

**[Forrester Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 8:30 PM]**

**SORA:** _(laying on the couch, wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, no socks)_

 **AKANE FORRESTER:** _(opens the front door, removing her shoes)_ I’m home!

 **SORA:** _(not looking away from the television)_ Welcome home! Chicken will be ready in a bit.

 **AKANE:** _(walks into the living room. Sora pulls his feet closer towards him so she can take a seat, before replacing them on her lap. She smiles, rubbing the top of his legs, her eyes trained on him)_ First day of school go well?

 **SORA:** Yeah. Mr.Tanner has already given us a bunch of assignments.

 **AKANE:** I see he still doesn’t waste any time. What about your other classes?

 **SORA:** Syllabi and introductions mom. What about you?

 **AKANE:** Doctor-Patient confidentiality but let me tell you, a lot of people in this town have problems.

 **SORA:** _(nods as a timer goes off in the kitchen. He looks over his shoulder, blowing out a breath before he rotates his body off the couch and walks into the kitchen.)_ There is a new kid in town.

 **AKANE:** Really? Who is it?

 **SORA:** His name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore? Think he’s related to your friend Zach Salvatore or something.

 **AKANE:** _(frowns)_ I didn’t know that Zach had any relatives.

 **SORA:** Yeah. His nephew or something I guess. _(he walks back in with a wine glass, handing it to his mother)_

 **AKANE:** That’s…. Interesting.

 **SORA:** I mean, a new kid is always interesting. I keep getting this weird vibe though.

 **AKANE:** Weird? How?

 **SORA:** _(quiet for a couple of seconds)_ I don’t know. It’s stupid. _(he shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen.)(over his shoulder while he is cutting chicken)_ Do you want rice or should I make a salad?

 **AKANE:** _(lost in thought)_ Let’s do rice tonight, keep it simple.

**_***_ **

**[Mr.Tanner’s class, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 9:01 AM]**

**MR.TANNER:** The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle. Ms Bennett?

 **BONNIE:** Um… a lot? I’m not sure but like a whole lot.

 **MR.TANNER:** Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms.Bennett. _(Bonnie frowns, and looks down)_ Mr.Donovan! Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome you’re embedded jock stereotype?

 **MATT:** It’s ok Mr.Tanner, I’m cool with it. _(the class chuckle)_

 **MR.TANNER:** _(smiles tightly, disappointed)_ Mr.Forrester? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significantly historical events?

 **SORA:** 373 casualties?

 **MR.TANNER:** So close, and yet so far. The correct answer is 346.

 **STEFAN:** Actually there were 27 more, sir. They were civilian casualties. Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The Founder’s archives are stored in civil hall if you would like to brush up on your facts, Mr.Tanner.

_(Sora’s eyes bulges as he looks down, trying to hide a smile)_

**_***_ **

**[The “Falls”, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 7:08 PM]**

**SORA:** _(grasping a beer bottle)_ Admit it, you’ve still got feelings for Elena!

 **MATT:** _(exasperated)_ And if I do? It doesn’t really matter now does it? She’s got googly eyes for that Stefan guy.

 **SORA:** _(mock defeat, staring at his bottle)_ Yeah, I bet it’s cause he’s Italian. _(perks up)_ Come on, you can’t let yourself be beat that easily! You gotta, I don’t know, make a grand gesture! Let her know that you’re still way into her! If she’s looking at Stefan remind her why she was looking at you first!

 **MATT:** You know for someone who’s never been in a relationship, you give an awful lot of relationship advice.

 **SORA:** My mom gets a lot of couple with problems in her office. Now, I’m gonna go find Bonnie and see if she can deter her whole “I love you and Stefan” vibe she is throwing at Elena, you _(brief pause as he tries not to fall over)_ think of something to make her remember your existence! _(he stumbles off in the direction of the main fire, where he sees Bonnie and Elena. He approaches them)(excitedly)_ There you are! _(throws his arms up excitedly, dropping his beer)_

 **BONNIE:** _(matching his excitement, throwing her arms up to mirror him)_ Here we are!

 **ELENA:** _(giggling, reaching down to retrieve his beer)_ How much have you had to drink already?

 **SORA:** Can _not_ go home drunk, so me and Tyler pre-gamed a little _(holds his fingers centimeters apart, squinting to try and see the distance between them)_ too hard. That _(points at beer bottle in Elena’s hand)_ Is the only drink I’ve had… since I got here.

 **BONNIE:** _(shaking her head)_ Sora, you are one crazy kid.

 **SORA:** I become a cute blur whenever I’m drunk. _Speaking_ of which! _(imitating a cop, straightening an invisible tie before pointing a fake flashlight at Bonnie)_ How much have you been drinking tonight Ms.Bennett?

 **BONNIE:** _(giggling)_ Not enough apparently! On a different note, _(to Elena)_ where is Mr. Dreamy?

 **ELENA:** I don’t know. You tell me, you’re the psychic one.

 **BONNIE:** You’re right! Ok, give me sec, grams says I have to _concentrate._

 **ELENA:** Wait! You need a crystal ball. _(looks around for a second before realizing she still has Sora’s beer bottle. She extends the bottle towards Bonnie)_ Tada.

 **SORA:** That’s not magic, that’s thievery!

 **BONNIE:** _(shakes her head and scoffs, reaches a hand out to grab the beer bottle. When her hand touches Elena, she freezes, her eyes going wide to stare at Elena.) (Sora and Elena’s smiles start to fall as they stare at her longer)_

 **SORA:** Bonnie? _(snaps his fingers in front of her face. The action seems to bring her back)_

 **BONNIE:** That was weird.

 **ELENA:** What?

 **BONNIE:** When I touched you, I saw a crow.

 **ELENA:** _(creeped out)_ What?

 **BONNIE:** A crow. There was fog. A Man. _(sees the worried look on Elena’s face)_ I’m drunk. It’s the drinking. Nothing psychic about it. Yeah? _(quickly)_ Ok, I’m gonna get a refill. _(she walks off, causing Elena and Sora to look at eachother confused)_

 **SORA:** _(confused)_ Ok… _(turns and sees that Stefan has appeared quite suddenly in front of them) (flinches)_

 **STEFAN:** Hi.

 **ELENA:** Hi.

 **SORA:** _(clutching his chest)_ Hi.

 **STEFAN:** _(to Elena)_ I did it again didn’t I?

 **SORA:** If you mean creeped up on someone and gave them a heart attack, definitely dude.

 **STEFAN:** _(chuckles)_ I’m sorry. _(he notices that Sora and Elena both seem off)_ Did something happen?

 **ELENA:** No it’s just Bonnie.. She’s… You know what? Nevermind. You’re here. _(smiles stares dreamily at Stefan)_

 **STEFAN:** I’m here.

 **SORA:** And I want to be somewhere by the falls. _(grabs beer bottle from Elena, before smiling a tight lipped smile)_ You kids have fun. _(retreats in the same direction as Bonnie)_

 **ELENA:** Remember: don’t walk home. _(Sora waves back at her and she smiles, shaking her head)_

**_***_ **

**STEFAN:** _(two cups clasped in his hands, walks hurriedly away from Elena. He continues towards where he remembers the drinks to be. A twig snapping draws his attention as he comes to a stop, looking in to the woods. He cautiously approaches the sound. For a few feet where he finds Sora, sitting by himself)_

 **SORA:** _(his feet dangle over the edge of a small drop off into the water)_ Greetings! _(holds up a bottled water in a sort of wave)_ Not a bathroom this time!

 **STEFAN:** _(taking a seat next to him, their shoulders touching)_ Indeed. Though there are people, who would use this as a bathroom though.

 **SORA:** Oh… _(looks at the water)_ Yuck. _(Stefan chuckles)_ There goes the end of school party at the falls.

 **STEFAN:** I’m sure you’ll find a better location with less bacteria.

 **SORA:** Eh. If I wear goggles and just don’t drink the water I should be fine right? _(playfully bumps Stefan)_ I’m sorry, I’m not good with small talk.

 **STEFAN:** It’s fine. I’ve never been great with small talk.

 **SORA:** So tell me about your brother. Why don’t you guys talk?

 **STEFAN:** Straight to the point huh?

 **SORA:** _(laughs)_ Might as well just jump to the age you started to disappointing your father. Builds a better foundation when you know what’s the worst thing to happen to you.

 **STEFAN:** Him and I don’t talk anymore because of a girl. _(Sora is silent)_ Stupid right?

 **SORA:** Troy had a war over a girl. It’s not too dumb. _(shrugs)_ People fight for what they want.

 **STEFAN:** And you? What do you want?

 **SORA:** _(looks at Stefan, perfectly aware of how close their faces are together)_ Something worth fighting for. _(He notices that Stefan has leaned in a bit more)_ So you and Elena?

 **STEFAN:** _(leans away, clearing his throat)_ Is it that obvious?

 **SORA:** Only if you see you two together. _(chuckles)_ If this girl you fought with your brother over is anything like Elena, I can understand why. She… deserves the best. Especially after everything. Somebody deserves something good.

 **STEFAN:** Something happen to you recently?

 **SORA:** Nothing big like my parents dying, but my dad disappeared a couple of months ago. _(he takes a sip of water)_ He curses me and my mother one night before bed, and the next, everything he owns is just, gone. Like he erased himself from our lives.

 **STEFAN:** I’m sorry.

 **SORA:** **_(_ ** _quickly)_ Don’t be. Life goes on, and the think that should break us make us stronger. _(rises, dusting off his pants)_ Speaking of which, think it’s about time to get another beer in both of us, what do you think?

 **STEFAN:** I think that’s gonna be a little hard to do now _(gestures to the police cars driving across the bridge.)_

 **SORA:** That can’t be good...

 

**_***_ **

**SORA:** _(approaches Bonnie, Stefan close behind)_ What happened?

 **BONNIE:** Vicki Donovan was attacked by some sort of animal. Bit her neck, she’s losing a lot of blood.

 **SORA:** _(not noticing how concerned Stefan looks)_ Perfect way to start off the year… Any idea what it was?

 **BONNIE:** Animal control is saying it looks like maybe a mountain lion or something. Me and Caroline were gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news. Elena said she had to take Jeremy home.

 **SORA:** _(turns to look at Stefan, who has disappeared quite quickly)_ Um, I should probably get home. My mom is probably worried sick and I left my cell on my bed. Text me when there is news?

 **BONNIE:** Will do. _(Sora nods and turns to leave. Bonnie grabs his hand, halting his departure)_ I see the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him.

 **SORA:** _(feigning confusion)_ I have no idea what you’re talking about Bonnie.

 **BONNIE:** I may not be psychic, but I know what I saw…

 **SORA:** _(slightly creeped out)_ Be safe getting home Bonnie.

**_***_ **

 

**[Forrester Residence, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1:09 AM]**

**SORA:** _(walks in to his house to be immediately embraced by his mother)_ I’m fine Mama, I promise.

 **AKANE:** You didn’t answer your phone! And neither did Bonnie.

 **SORA:** Her dad is probably blowing up her phone too much for anything to get through, and I left my phone on my bed.

 **AKANE:** That’s it, no more parties. Not until that wild animal is caught. _(sees that Sora is going to protest, holds up a finger, effectively silencing him)_ Not up for debate young man. _(She runs a hand through his hair._ ) I’m so glad you’re safe. _(embraces him tightly)_

 **SORA:** I was fine. I promise. _(the doorbell rings)_ I’ll get it, you go to bed. _(his mother seemingly obliges, however she halts at the top of the stairs to watch the front door, seemingly worried that the mountain lion will have found their house and come for her child.) (Sora opens the door to see Stefan standing outside)_ Hey. You disappeared tonight.

 **STEFAN:** _(out of breath)_ Hey. Yeah, I wanted to apologize for disappearing earlier.

 **SORA:** Cops make you squeamish, I get it.

 **STEFAN:** Something like that.

 **AKANE:** Whos is that Sora?

 **SORA:** A friend mom! _(he blushes and looks at Stefan)_ Do you have a car? Like how did you get here?

 **STEFAN:** I walked here. But my uncle will come pick me up.

 **SORA:** _(obviously worried)_ Are you sure? We can make up the guest bedroom and I can drop you off tomorrow morning. Just so everyone can get some rest. _(quietly)_ And maybe you and I can talk some more…

 **STEFAN:** _(smiling, appreciative)_ I would like that.

 **SORA:** _(smiling, opening the door wider)_ Come on in. _(Stefan walks through the door and Sora closes it behind him)_

**_***TRICKSTER***_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates will begin sometime in February (pls don't be mad, I am writing out entire seasons whilst I binge)


End file.
